


count up to twelve

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Insomnia, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s supposed to be asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	count up to twelve

**Author's Note:**

> _[anonymous asked:](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/138096076403/)_ phan 20  
>  (things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear)
> 
> title from _keeping quiet_ by pablo neruda

He’s supposed to be asleep.

Really they both are, but once the clock gets back to single digits, Dan pretty much gives up. There’s plenty of hours in the rest of the day to get caught back up, and he’s nocturnal enough that losing an hour or two (or three) won’t kill him.

But Phil is asleep and Dan’s close to over overthinking everything, so he climbs into bed beside him and pretends like he’s tired. He considers briefly that this is probably what unhappy married housewives do, but he shoves that out of the realm of possibility where it belongs. That’s a worry for another time.

They have so much to do, is the problem, and not necessarily so little time to do it, just such a fast pace that tripping even momentarily gives everyone the opportunity to leave them in the dust without a twinge of regret.

“Do you ever wish it wasn’t like this?” It echoes in the quiet room, answered by only Phil’s gentle breathing and a single car driving under their window. “Do you ever wish there wasn’t so much to do, that we didn’t have to be moving all the time?”

No response, thankfully. He tells himself it’s just a trial run, that he isn’t the tiniest bit disappointed. Brave moments of honesty have never been Dan’s forte, but practice makes perfect, and maybe one day he can say the words to someone who will answer, to Phil, when he’s awake. It’s just rehearsal, he thinks, and it’s okay to stumble in the dark sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> my 50th work! confetti! thank u so much to everyone who's ever read one of my fics, it really means a lot that people care enough to pay attention this long. you guys are really the best.
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
